fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rainwood Brotherhood Attacks
The Rainwood Brotherhood Attacks were a gruesome and violent display of depravation committed by the heir to Stonehelm. Acting Lord Gael Swann started the Rainwood Brotherhood Attacks in an attempt to usurp the lordship of Stonehelm by portraying his brother Lord Denys Swann as dangerously negligent. History Background After the death of Lord Godric Baratheon and his sons Philip and Symon, the new Lord Paramount Dykk Baratheon called his sister Gyda back to Storm's End. Suspecting that she was pregnant, and not wanting to abandon her in this time of need, Lord Denys went with her, leaving his half-brother Gael in command for much longer than had been expected. Denys sent ravens multiple times to check in on Stonehelm and his brother, but received no reply. Gael had been taking the ravens once they arrived and burned them in the fireplace of the Lord's Study, ensuring that only he would have access to the words located inside. He never revealed that Denys was at Storm's End to his family, keeping the image that the Lord of Stonehelm was being "negligent", and perhaps, he would be a better Lord after all. In addition, the lords Dykk Baratheon, Edric Dondarrion, and Renly Tarth were all located at Casterly Rock, having been called by the King in order to settle peacefully the matter of leadership of the Stormlands after Lord Godric's death. With the leaders of the four great houses of the Stormlands gone, Gael put his plan into action. The Beginning of the Rainwood Brotherhood On the 1st of the 8th Moon, of 400 AC, Gael Swann covertly began sending his Red Cloaks - guards in red attire sworn to him and none other - to fan out across the Stormlands and recruit cheap men to join his ranks, dressed up as "bandits". He also began testing to see which of the Stonehelm garrison were loyal to him, not House Swann. For a fortnight, these lowlifes were slowly brought in to the eastern villages surrounding Stonehelm, lying low in taverns and brothels until the time was right. On the 15th of the 8th Moon, when the members of House Swann had left Stonehelm for the wedding of Johanna Swann, and were riding their way towards the Kingsroad, Gael set his plans into action. The Attacks of the Rainwood Brotherhood (15th of the 8th Moon) The villages of Balonsong, Stagwrath, Durronsept, and Robertfort were all under the Order of Grey's protection, having small units stationed there. Gael could not send any of his bandits there. In addition, the towns of Stannistown and Vulturebane were, Gael decreed, not to be harmed either. Stannistown was named after Stannis Swann, a chief general of Eleric Dondarrion during the War of the Gods... that is, until he was burned alive in 341 AC for his supposed 'cowardice' at the Battle of King's Landing. Nevertheless, the men of the town respected Ser Stannis, and to attack that city would be inviting the rage of R'hllor himself. Vulturebane could not be taken either. It was named after the great battle beneath the walls of Stonehelm, when the Vulture King was finally beaten back into the Red Mountains. When Lord Walter Wyl brought half the Vulture host to take Stonehelm, Lord Orys Baratheon charged in with an army of Stormlanders and crushed the Dornish beneath their feet. To attack Vulturebane would be to desecrate the memory of The Stormlands themselves, Gael felt, and decided this town shall not be attacked either. All other villages were fair game, however, and many underwent savage attacks. In the east, fires raged, while nearer the river Slayne, Gael's 'Rainwood Brotherhood' dragged villagers from their homes and drowned them in the waters, then brought their waterlogged bodies back, sitting them in their homes. In some towns, one by one, stealthy Brotherhood bandits crept from each house, one by one, and smothered villagers in their beds. An eternally sleeping town, never to wake again. The worst fate was saved for Guliantown. Under Gael's special orders, the villagers were brought from their homes one by one, and their limbs and body parts severed while they were still alive. Once all were dead, the body parts were constructed into a great monument of human agony, hands outstretched towards the sky as sticks were shoved between jaws, making it look like heads were screaming in pain, even though their torment was long gone. Gael Swann had enacted his plan at long last. Many villagers lay dying, and others lay scared, sending messengers to Stonehelm that were cut down upon arrival, as the flames continued billowing. Gael sent out routine patrols, to assuage the guards within Stonehelm that as much as possible was being done to solve the "bandit problem"... but of course, these patrols were the same Gael-loyal guards that had perpetuated the acts in the first place. The Arrival of Jacob Baratheon (29th of 8th Moon) Lord Jacob Baratheon went from Storm's End along the Boneway, ready to fulfill a request. Upon receiving no answer to his ravens, Lord Denys Swann had asked him to stop at Stonehelm and ascertain the situation while his newborn child needed to be cared for. Jacob first stopped at a village on the eastern flank of Stonehelm, Swansong. At Swansong, he found blackened husks of huts and towns, a few survivors cradling around a fire in the center. Not a town that should be prospering, as a receptor of trade for the second greatest house in the Stormlands. Investigating, Jacob learned that the town had been attacked by bandits, and went north under the guidance of the town's former leader that the village of Swansept had been burned as well. He rode north... but word reached Gael Swann quicker, and sending forth his Red Cloaks, they cornered the Lord of Summerhall and pincered him in-between the existing bandit force and the Red Cloaks coming from the rear. Killing a majority of his forces, the Red Cloaks quickly retreated, leaving their dead comrades... wearing red cloaks. Suspicious as to how this damage could be occurring so close to Stonehelm, Jacob Baratheon rode forth, entering the castle gates, and commanded that all the castle garrison come to the yard. When Gael rose from his chambers, and questioned why Jacob had seen fit to "take control" of Stonehelm, he was accused of negligence and improper command. Gael had an ace up his sleeve, however. A few hours before Jacob had come, a raven had arrived from Lord Renly Tarth, speaking of the King's new enacted law to divide the Stormlands in three. Jacob, even though not being of the main line that ruled the Stormlands, could have argued he was on orders from his brother... but now, with House Baratheon having no rule over Stonehelm, his actions were breaking the King's Peace. Speaking this aloud, the castle garrison reaffirmed their loyalty to a Swann over a seeming traitor from Summerhall, and readied an attack. When Jacob refused to "submit" (which would have lead to the same fate either way), Gael ordered his garrison to attack the remaining Baratheon survivors of the Massacre at Swansept, and seize Lord Jacob Baratheon, sending him into the dark torturous dungeons below the castle. He was stabbed in the back of his left leg, and tied to a chair completely, the only hole being for his mouth, as unseen servants would wake him and put food and water in his mouth, but never giving him the dignity of knowing what he was eating or drinking. Lord Jacob Baratheon of Summerhall had been violently arrested, and his soldiers unjustly murdered for defending their lord. Gael Swann had committed an unforgivable act. Gael Swann sent out three ravens, informing the Lords Baratheon, Tarth, and Dondarrion of the new situation, and inviting all three of them to a summit on the 12th of the 9th Moon, so as to allow time for Renly Tarth's meeting at Evenfall Hall on the 6th of the 9th Moon. However, he was counting on the fact that they would try to come early. Knowing his plan was in its downfall, he sent out commands for his Rainwood Brotherhood to finish up their acts, and lay low. Villages continued burning. The Arrival of Edric Dondarrion (1st & 2nd of the 9th Moon) On the 1st Day of the 9th Moon, 500 Dondarrion troops began marching to Stonehelm, commanded by Lady Tessa Selmy and Eldon Dondarrion. They passed through the town of Guliantown, witnessing the horrible monument of human agony there, but heading onwards to Stonehelm. A day behind them, coming from the north, Lady Amyra of Summerhall and Lord Edric Dondarrion came down to Stonehelm, witnessing the damage at Swansong. Finally, they were allowed in. Assuming command of the castle as his liege, Edric ordered Gael to release Jacob Baratheon from his cell, and placed Gael under arrest for criminal negligence of his lands. He ordered the next available Swann to emerge from Stonehelm, and out emerged Steffon Swann, the grand-uncle to Gael, and a very old man. Seventy-seven years old, confessing of Gael's guilt, he set the Acting Lord of Stonehelm into a fit of rage. Gael pulled out a hidden dagger, and attempted to stab his grand-uncle, leaving him the sole Swann at Stonehelm, only for Steffon to bat away the knives with his cane multiple times throughout the remaining time Gael had at Stonehelm. As Edric, Eldon, Tessa, and Amyra moved around him, taking command of his keep, and undoing a decade's worth of work, Gael finally snapped. He asked his Red Cloaks for his sword, only for them to refuse, not wanting to go down with him in front of the great Stormlords before them. Again he pulled a dagger, but again it was knocked away. Enraged, he launched into a spiel, unknowingly confessing all his actions before these Stormlords, as he revealed in full guilt the extent of his crimes. Burning the raven from Storm's End, razing Stonehelm villages, and many more crimes were laid bare. The unknowing Swann garrison (those who had not been recruited by him in the months past) were alarmed, and readied their spears, now fully on the side of Lord Dondarrion after hearing what he'd done. As Lord Jacob Baratheon emerged from his cell, the scene devolved into bickering, as Gael attempted to outmaneuver the various attempts to capture him. Ser Eldon sent forth men, Lord Baratheon sent forth men, even Steffon would try to grab him. But finally, Lord Dondarrion walked forward, enchanting his blade with the Lord of Light's fire, and stripped Gael Swann of his name, titles, and privileges. He was placed under arrest, and given the option of going peacefully or being cut down right there. As the Acting Lord was arrested, Steffon Swann was confirmed in his holding of Stonehelm. Ravens were sent to Lord Dykk Baratheon and Lord Renly Tarth to be judges at the trial, and for Lord Denys Swann to come and bear witness to his brother's guilt, as well as suffer his own punishment. The game was set. And now, onwards to Blackhaven. The Trial at Blackhaven (12th of the 9th Moon) Lord Edric Dondarrion would serve as the ultimate judge, with Lord Dykk Baratheon and Lord Renly Tarth being able to contribute their opinions to the overall judgement. Denys Swann and Jacob Baratheon were called forth as witnesses, with Gael Swann being bound to a chair to see his actions. Denys Swann was called forth and compelled to give testimony on Gael's responsibilities as Acting Lord of Stonehelm, what Gael's character had been, and why Denys had been away from Stonehelm for so long. Denys answered in response; the leaving of Stonehelm to Gael and Steffon had been the culmination of a multitude of unprecedented events. With Denys in Storm's End to take care of his wife and newborn child, and most of House Swann having been assuaged by Gael that their absence would be alright, going north to King's Landing for the royal wedding of Johanna Swann and Loras Tyrell. Gael, meanwhile, spoke only on his "rightful" arrest of Jacob Baratheon, and portrayed the events of the Arrival of Edric Dondarrion in a favorable light towards him. However, Lord Edric revealed the truth to the court as well as Lord Dykk and Lord Renly, speaking of his actions and confession at Stonehelm. As the trial progressed, Gael's lies were further and further revealed, while Denys defended his actions, noting that he had sent check-ups to Stonehelm, which assuaged some of Edric's concerns. Jacob Baratheon, meanwhile, stood up, speaking out-of-turn in defense of Denys, and accusing the three judges of allowing the Rainwood Brotherhood's attacks to happen, by squabbling and splitting the Stormlands in three in front of the King. For speaking out-of-turn, however, and bringing up his own unlawful attempt to unseat Gael Swann, Edric had him removed from the courtroom. Finally, hearing all he needed to hear, the Lord of Blackhaven passed his judgement. Lord Denys, he decreed, would take no income from his lands save what was needed to sustain the populace. He would dedicate his time to rebuilding the homes his brother had destroyed.